


Loneliness Can Connect Two People

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Russia x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: A second part/continuation has been requested. Here it is.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Your intuition is louder than his fake laugh that mocks those who ridicule him. Your instinct tells you that his calculated actions and delayed consideration of others' feelings do not mean he is evil. Ivan is just hated, but he is not as terrible as others claim he is.

You walk to him when you see him eating alone in the middle of the cafeteria. The table is for four people, but the three seats are unoccupied. All the other students try to find another spot, wait for someone else to finish their meal, or eat somewhere else.

You sit beside the seat across him before you ask, "Is this seat taken?"

You notice how he looks amused, curious, delighted. "Da. It's your seat."

_"Okay, that's a little creepy, but also sweet. But weird. And also... Why am I like this? Please don’t judge him. Please don’t judge him."_ You mentally debate with yourself as you give him a smile for the sake of being polite.

You quietly eat your food unaware of the attention you are receiving until Ivan speaks. "They're looking at you. Sorry. I'll look for another table." You hear the sadness in his forced chuckle.

"That's your seat. Don't mind them. They're just envious of your... food." You say to comfort him, but your attention is now on his soup. "What's that?" You never see it being sold in the cafeteria.

"Rassolnik! Want some?" Ivan opens the thermos beside his bowl and shows it to you.

It is not rude to politely decline, right? "Sure!" You tell him as your curiosity is greater than your being a stranger to each other. But you do not have a bowl.

Ivan opens a small bag and gets a bowl similar to what he is using and fills it with some soup before moving it to you.

"You bring two bowls?" You ask with amusement.

"I always wanted to eat with a friend during lunch break, so I always bring two." He replies with a smile.

"Oh, well, where's your friend? Is it alright if I use their bowl?" You hesitate to touch the soup.

"You're the first person to eat with me. It's your bowl now." He looks at you and reluctantly asks, "Can we be friends?"

_"Wait, wait."_ You tell your loner self. _"I did not sit here to have a friend, but because it's the only available spot."_ "Sure!" _"What am I getting myself into?"_

He smiles, and you know it is real. He moves the bowl even closer to you and excitedly waits for you to try his soup.

You bravely have a taste. "It's good."

"Thank you!" He says with that real smile.

You feel emotional as you notice how near he seems to crying. You can feel his genuine happiness. _"Aww, this pure giant."_ "Did you make this?"

"Da. I make rassolnik every week." He responds. "And because I had no friend, I usually eat all of it by myself. Now I have a friend to share it with." He points to his thermos of soup while still looking at you.

_"Free food."_ You chuckle to yourself. _"He's nice. Why does everyone avoid him?"_ "Oh, I'm Y/N."

"I know." He is still smiling.

_"What the -?"_ Most of your old classmates do not remember you, or do not even notice you. You can easily blend in in most places like a chameleon. Or is it you who simply do not give a shit? Though you know Ivan, of course, like everyone else.

"We've been classmates before in one subject." He seems to see the question in your eyes.

You slowly nod with a tense smile and try to focus on finishing your food. _“This person does not realize the impact of his words and actions.”_

“So, we’re friends now, right?” He asks for confirmation.

_“Let me think about it. Make me comfortable first, please.”_ “Yes!” You mentally slap yourself.

“Great! I can walk you home. I know where you live.” His smile is plastered as if his jaw never aches. He sees the horror in your eyes. “I just happen to notice we always walk the same way, though I live farther.” He suddenly looks apologetic.

Your intuition tells you he is being truthful. You trust your instinct that Ivan is not a completely terrible person. _“I will be a good friend to him.”_ You tell yourself, not knowing you will be more than that in the future.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second part/continuation has been requested. Here it is.

Your laugh is louder than the hushed whispers that ridicule you. You have no idea of the last time you have laughed that much, but it is not important now. You and Ivan share dark humor and pictures of cute animals, and that is what matters now.

Your observation tells you that Ivan’s sudden unease is because he is hated. You fill your spoon with your food and hold it up to his mouth. “I’ve heard somewhere that showing affection in public makes people uncomfortable and they tend to look away.”

You see the surprise in his eyes, and only then you realize what you are doing. You let him eat the food you have offered before awkwardly pretending you have not done something out of the ordinary. You both eat quietly in the middle of the cafeteria, unaware that the people around no longer bother to give awful remarks.

“Y/N, are you… you’re not taken, right?” This is the first time Ivan actually asks you a personal question after months of friendship. It is either he already knows something about you through his observations or secret investigations—who knows?—, or you casually tell him something without him asking just like he does.

You notice how his smile looks shy. “I’m not.” You try to sound unbothered. _“Why is he suddenly asking that? Should I ask why? But how?”_

Then there is just silence.

_“Why is he not asking a follow-up question? Wait, what am I thinking? This is not an interview or anything. Maybe he’s just suddenly curious? Is he taken?”_ “Are you taken?” _“Oh, no. Did I sound too interested?”_

“Da, you can take me… if you want.” You can see his embarrassment on his pink cheeks.

_“What…?”_ You do not know why, but you cannot help smiling. “Sure! I’m taking you.” _“Whatever the hell am I getting myself into?”_

He smiles with delighted confusion. “Really? Y/N, that means I’m taking you, too.”

“As if I don’t know that.” You look at him as if he is being silly. _“What the hell am I doing? What’s happening?”_

His smile looks contented. “Let’s have some ice cream later on the walk home to celebrate.”

Like normal and awkward new lovers on their first date, you blend in with the few people in queue at the ice cream shop. Walking home, you hold hands with Ivan with both of your other hands holding ice cream cones. _“I want to be a good girlfriend to him.”_ You tell yourself, not knowing you will be more than that in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
